From it all
by Freed-Angel
Summary: Just after the war, Harry Potter and the Weasley's have to learn to rely on each other to go back to life. But add School, a godson, missing parents, and falling in love, and well...it gets pretty interesting. first fanfic. Please give me a try.
1. I'll take it, to go

**Hey. This is my first fanfic, and I am super excited about it, but i am also pretty nervous. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks a billion.**

Chapter 1-

"Ginny? Are you coming?" Ron asked his sister as the family left the graveyard.

Ginny Weasley stared with blank eyes toward the newly placed gravestone. Her heart slowly continued to break inside her chest. She didn't turn to face him, but quietly kneeled down so that she was on her knees. "Go ahead," she said in a low, hollow voice. "I'll apparate home." She quickly shut her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Ron slowly walked over Ginny and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He knelt down beside her pulling her small body to his and whispered, "I love you, Ginny. Always remember that." With that, Ron stood up, cast on last glance at his sister and his brother's grave, took Hermione's hand, and left Ginny in peace.

A low thunder rolled across the sky as Ginny began to allow the tears to cascade down her face, sobbing into her hands. Her whole body hurt as she shook, and as much as she wished away the tears, they continued to fall. The soft rain that had begun to fall mixed with her salty tears; She felt hopeless.

All of the sudden, a pair of strong arms circled around Ginny. She didn't really know who it was, nor did she really care. She just cried. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but by the time she finally looked up, it had stopped raining and a bright rainbow was painted across the sky. But what surprised her most was when she turned to find a pair of brilliant emerald eyes looking down at her.

"Harry?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I thought you went home with everyone else."

"I'd never leave you Ginny," he replied. "Never again."

Ginny blinked hard as the tears came back to her eyes. "Harry, no, you don't have to say all that. You have so much to deal with. I can wait…"

"No," Harry firmly interrupted her. "Ginny, you're right. I do have a lot to deal with. But I want you to be with me while I work through it. I love you, and I can finally give you my future, Ginny. All you have to do is take it…"

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw all of the emotions built up inside. Pain, grief, happiness, guilt, love… "Are you sure Harry? Because I love you too, but I'm not sure I can survive you dumping me again."

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up with him. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Ok then. I'll take your future, if you'll take mine."

"I'll take it." Harry smiled. "Now lets go home."

HPGWHPGW

"Ac-hem! Everyone, may i have your attention please!" Hermione's clear voice said over the chatter during dinner that night. Quickly, voices quieted and all eyes moved to look at Hermione. "Thank you," she began, "I just wanted to let everyone know that I am leaving tonight to go find my parents. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but probably no more than a few months. I promise to owl all of you all of the time, and I know that I will miss you terribly, but this is something I have to do." She stopped as tears began to run down her face.

The whole room sat in silence for a moment, then they all began talking at once, asking questions and talking to Hermione. However, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out above everyone else's.

"No! I forbid it! Hermione, dear, you are not my daughter by blood, but I see you as such, and I can not allow you to go out by yourself. V-Voldemort is gone, but it is still dangerous!"

"Mum, she won't be alone…" Ron shyly said as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'm going with her. I love her and I don't want her to go alone either. We'll visit as much as we can, but we are going."

Mrs. Weasley's face turned very red and her eyes bulged slightly. "NO! I FORBID IT! NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT…"

"MOTHER!" The whole room got deathly quiet as they all looked at Ron with looks of amazement. "Mum. We are going. This is important to her, so therefore it is important to me. I know you understand, Mum. Don't make us have to leave without your blessing. We are going wither you like it or not. We'll be ok."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them for a moment. "Ok. But you have to promise to come back for important events, such as birthdays and when Teddy moves in. And take care of each other. Please."

Ron and Hermione quickly stood, walked to where Mrs. Weasley was, and gave her a tight hug each. Then they both walked around the room, hugging each person before hurrying upstairs to pack.

Harry, who was sitting beside Ginny, looked at her and grabbed her hand under the table. "Come walk with me in the garden after they leave." Ginny nodded and continued to sip her tea.


	2. Family begins

**Hey yall! Thanks for the support so far. Im really excited. Yall can expect a new chapter pretty much everyday, or every other day at most (unless i specify beforehand). I hope yall enjoy. Review please!**

Chapter 2-

After a very emotional round of goodbyes, Ron and Hermione finally set off in search of her parents. Mrs. Weasley, who was still in tears, was soon after led upstairs by her husband. George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all decided to go to their respective homes, promising to drop by with in the next few days. So, this left Harry and Ginny alone, walking slowly in the garden hand in hand. Both consumed in thought and the comfortable silence that fell between them. Finally, it was Ginny who spoke.

"Harry? Why did Mum say that Teddy is coming to live here? Why isn't he staying with his grandmother?"

Harry sighed. "Andromeda decided that she couldn't handle taking care of him. We talked the day before Fred's funeral and she told me that watching him was too painful. I could tell that it was really hard for her, but I still can't help but be a bit angry with her. I mean he is what, a month old? How can you resent a baby? But nevertheless, she asked me to take him, and I agreed. I tried to tell your mum that we could move out, but she refused." He paused and laughed lowly. "She is way too good to me."

Ginny laughed and hugged Harry. "Yes, well we all are."

"Oh thanks!" he replied sarcastically.

Ginny sat down on the ground underneath a large maple tree. The wind blew the leaves causing the air to fill with rustling. Harry sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He loved this time when they could just sit and talk. He had really missed it while he was gone. Again, Ginny broke the silence.

"Are you scared for Teddy to become your responsibility? I mean, you have never even been around babies or children for that matter, aren't you scared?"

Harry squeezed her hand gently. "I am scared out of my mind. When Remus asked me to be Teddy's godfather, I never thought that I would actually have to carry on the responsibility; at least I hoped that I wouldn't. But I have to, and I have decided that I am going to be the best godfather this kid could wish for. He will always feel loved and feel like he belongs. I want him to grow up knowing that people love him and care about him. I want to give him more than I had. I guess that is why I am kind of ready for him to get here. I don't want to leave him somewhere where he is resented, because my whole life I grew up with that and it is not where a kid should be. I hope he never questions having worth or a purpose. He will always be special to me."

"You, Harry Potter, are an amazing man." Ginny whispered with a mixture of awe and pride.

Harry laughed. "Well then I guess that makes you a lucky lady" With that he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

HPGWHPGW

Two days later, the Burrow was the center for chaos. Teddy would be moving in today, so the entire burrow was running through the house, baby-proofing and setting up toys and cribs. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking for the mass of people that would be attending the party...I mean "small family get-together" that was to be held in Teddy's honor that night. Harry and Ginny had long gone to pick up Teddy. The pair would be back in about 20 minutes, so everyone was in a frieze to get everything done on time. The family fondly remembered the discussion at the dinner table the night before between Harry and Ginny about this.

Flashback

The family sat down at the dinner table for dinner, the usual chatter slightly quieter than normal. Bill, Fleur, and George had come home for dinner, but the familiar ring of Fred laughing or Ron and Hermione's arguing was still sorely missed. Harry sat down next to Ginny and quietly began eating his soup, that is before Ginny quickly turned and looked at him. "Why won't you let me go with you?! You say that you love me and that we are going to do this together, but how can we when you won't let me? I just don't understand!"

Harry looked at Ginny, placed his spoon back in his bowl, and shook his head.

The room was quiet; everyone was waiting to hear what Harry had to say for himself. "Ginny, I thought we talked about this," he said in a gentle voice, although you could hear the intensity behind it. "We said that I would go alone because Andromeda doesn't know you and would probably be more comfortable not having all of her daughters old friends popping up."

"I know that! But you said that we are going to be partners in this. Harry, you gave me your future, and I gave you mine. That means that one day, we will be married, and I will be looking after Teddy as if he were my own. So technically that makes me his godmother! So I want to know why I can't just go with you. I won't say anything to Andromeda, I promise. But please, Harry, I want to go."

All eyes shifted to look at Harry. The ball was in his court. They all waited to hear his reaction. Harry's gaze softened and he reached over to grab Ginny's hand. "Ginny…Is this really that important to you?"

Ginny's eyes watered as she nodded. "Yes, it is very important to me."

"Ok, then you can come. Your right about me giving you my future, and this is

something that will play a major part in that future. You should come. I'm sorry that I told you that you shouldn't."

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "Thank you."

End Flashback

Moments after the Weasleys and Hermione finished assembling and decorating, the back door opened to reveal Ginny and Harry who had a small bundle in his arms. "Hello family." Harry said with a smile. "I'd like to introduce you all to Teddy Remus Lupin." Ginny looked up at him and smiled, pride glowing from her face. The family quickly swarmed around the small baby, passing him from person to person. And the whole time, Harry stood, hand tightly holding Ginny's, smiling madly.


	3. Wheres Teddy?

**Hey Readers! I first want to sincerly appoligize for the long delay on this chapter! I was going to post on Monday, but my mother decided to ground me! I just got my computer back and I would have had more chapters, but my mom has been on me for days! Im soooo sorry. I also wnt to say that I wont be able to update again until Wednesday night, because i am going on vacation with my grandmother, but I promise you it will be up on wednesday. Thanks for your patience! **

Chapter 3-

It had been a little less than a week since Teddy had arrived at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to take a month away. This left the child in the not-so capable hands of Harry and Ginny. Surprisingly though, besides a minor lack of sleep, things were going very well. Ginny, despite Harry's protests that it was unnecessary, was sharing the load pretty much 50/50 with Harry. Teddy used the room between Harry and Ginny, so they would switch getting up at night. Ginny would get up early with Harry and Teddy and help fed and get Teddy ready so that Harry could shower and feed himself. All day, the couple was together with the baby. Today was no different, well maybe not…

Harry woke up at a half past eight and quickly threw himself out of bed. He ran over to Teddy's crib to find him missing. He pushed away the feeling of dread that began to creep into his stomach. He walked out of the room, down the hall, and pushed open the cracked door to Ginny's room. Suddenly, the feeling of dread that Harry had been pushing away exploded in him, because Ginny was still lying in her bed asleep. Not thinking he ran downstairs. All the different awful cinereous went through his mind. He began thinking of what to do, floo McGonagall? Hermione? Ron?

Harry quickly walked into the living room slightly shaking as a state of panic took over him. He walked over to the fireplace, and just before he threw the powder into the fire, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. The put the powder back into the pot by the fireplace, took out his wand, and walked toward the kitchen. Slowly he pushed open the door, and looked inside. Suddenly, he let out the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding, because there sitting at the kitchen table, was Ron, Hermione, and safely tucked in Ron's arm, Teddy.

Harry ran into the room and picked up Teddy, holding him close to his chest. Ron and Hermione quit talking when Harry walked in and looked at each other with worried eyes. After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and looked at his friends apologetically.

"I'm sorry guys. I kind of freaked out when he wasn't in my room when I woke up and he wasn't with Ginny. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here…"

Ron shook his head, "Don't worry about it mate. I came upstairs when we got here to see if you were up and Teddy was awake, so I took him so you could sleep."

"Thanks." Harry knew that he was so blessed to have the friends that he had. How he had kept them for all these years, he would never know. Ron and Hermione both understood him. Even when Harry didn't understand himself, they understood him. "So why did you guys come home?"

Hermione smiled, "We found my parents, removed the spell, and brought them home. They are out our old house for now, but we came to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if they could come here. I don't want to leave them but Ron felt like he should be here with his parents, who I might add forgot to tell us that they were leaving. So we have decided to go back to my parents house until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come home, but we knew that you would kill us if you found out we had been here and didn't say hi."

Harry smiled. "Your right. I'm going to go wake up Ginny. She'll want to see you guys before you go. Come on Teddy, let's go wake up Ginny…" With that, Harry turned and left the kitchen.

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding me to you favorite / story alert lists! I love getting all these emails from Fanfiction telling me that people like my story. Please continue to review and again thank you for your patience!**


	4. Dream

**Hey yall! Thanks so much for your support. I am on fall break this week so I am really going to try to update everyday. Im not positive that it will happen that way, but im really going to try. Again thank you all so much for your reviews and please please continue.**

"Harry? Where are you?" Ginny walked though the house holding the hand of the small two year old next to her. "Honey? We're home! Harry?" Ginny picked up Teddy, placed him in the play pin in the living room, and ran up the stairs of hers and Harry's home. When she got to the landing on the second floor, she called out for Harry again. Nothing. She walked down the hall and pushed open the door to their room. Her hand flew to her mouth as she muffled the cry that echoed through the room. On the floor, Harry laid, pale, unmoving. She ran over to him and pulled his head into her lap."HARRY!!!"

Harry ran into Ginny's room and shook her awake. He heard her cry out as he was coming up the stairs. "Ginny, baby, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Ginny sat up with a start, tears falling down her face. She looked at Harry and buried her face in his chest. Harry wrapped his left arm around her while still cradling Teddy in his right. Ginny kept whispering Harry's name, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

After a few minutes, Harry calmed Ginny down enough for her to stop crying. He convinced her to go and take a shower and meet him in the kitchen when she was through. After she agreed, Harry kissed her head and walked out of her room and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of tea. He placed Teddy in a bassinet in the corner of the kitchen and sat down at the table with his head in his hands.

Hermione and Ron sat there looking at their friend with concerned eyes for the second time that day, but knowing their friend, stayed quiet. After a few minutes, Harry looked up with pleading eyes. "Ginny is still having nightmares. I heard her screaming when I went to wake her up. She was so upset. I don't know what it was about, but I told her to go shower and to meet me here afterwards. Guys, I hate to ask you, but can you please take Teddy for the day? I really need to talk to her…"

Hermione reached over the table and put her hand on Harry's. "We defiantly will Harry. We're your best friends for a reason. Look, you and Ginny haven't really had time to really talk since the war, and that is important. We'll take Teddy for the night too; we'll bring him back in the morning. Harry, it's ok. Just take care of yourself and Ginny. She needs you. The floo network is still hooked up to my parents' fireplace so if you need us you can reach us there."

Ron put his arm across the back of his girlfriend's chair. He nodded his agreement to Hermione's statement. "Harry, you have been through this war, you have lost so much, you have to take care of what is close to you. I know that you want to have Teddy here so you can watch him, but it will be fine. Just let us take him, just for the night. Now that we're back at Mione's parents' house, we can come around a lot more. You know that we are here for you. You and Ginny."

Harry looked over at his friends with grateful eyes. "Thank you."

HPGWHPGW

Shortly after Hermione and Ron left with Teddy for the Granger house, Ginny came down to the kitchen. Harry smiled when he saw her. Her hair, long and flowing, cascaded down her back in red waves. She had put on a pair of orange Chudley Cannons sweat pants and one of Harry's old forest green sweatshirts. She walked around in socks and no make up; Harry had never seen her so beautiful.

He handed her a giant mug of tea and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny squeezed Harry's arm and sat down at the table. After a comfortable silence, Ginny looked at Harry with confusion all over her face. "Where is Teddy?"

Harry looked up from his paper to look into Ginny's brilliant brown eyes. "Ron and Hermione came by this morning and took him for the day and tonight. They are going to bring him back in the morning."

"Oh, ok."

Harry looked at her for a moment longer before going back to the paper. He had been known Ginny long enough to know that she would talk when she was ready. Pushing her would only make her upset, and wouldn't help anything.

"I dreamed that you were killed. I always dream about you, and Teddy, and my brothers and parents. I know that the war is over, but for some reason, my mind won't stop coming up with all of the ways that I can loose you all. Normally, my dreams start out with something happy like our wedding or Teddy's birthday, and then things happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Harry looked at her. She wouldn't look at him in the face; her head hanging down in shame. Harry folded his paper and set it aside. "Gin, come here."

Ginny got out of her seat, padded over to Harry, and sat down in his lap. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he through her hair. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Pulling her face up so that he could look into her eyes, Harry shook his head. "Don't apologize. I dream too. I think that we have all been so afraid for so long, that it is just hard to believe that we don't have to worry like that anymore. We're ok. You're ok. Ginny, I'm not going to leave you, and nothing is going to happen to me. You are the best thing in my life, and as long as I have you and Teddy, I'm ok. Baby, Don't worry, please."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you Harry. With all of my heart, I love you."

"And I love you."

**Please review. I would love to hear your opinions and what you think will or should happen. thanks mon amis!**


	5. Laughter and School

**Hey yall! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I have had a few people note the length of the chapters, and I just want to say that my chapters will most likely be shorter. I don't get a lot of time to write in the day, but I am going to try to put up a chapter at least every other day, if not everyday. So my chapters will be shorter, but there will be more of them so it will even out in the end. Thanks for the Reviews, and please keep reading and letting me know what you think! Now...on with the show.**

Chapter 5-

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at 10:30 the next day. They smiled when they found their friends asleep on the couch. Ginny was leaned against Harry, who had his arm wrapped around her and resting on her stomach. That is until Teddy, defiantly not appreciating the ride, began to cry, causing Harry and Ginny to both quickly wake up. When they did this, both jumped and bumped into each other, causing their foreheads to make a loud pop. Hermione's and Ron's hands both when up to their mouths to muffle their laughs. After the initial shock wore off, Ginny and Harry got off the couch shooting evil glares at their friends and came over to Teddy.

"Shut up Ron, or you are going to be feeling some pain of your own." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother.

Ron put his hands up in mock defense. "Hey, I'm sorry! And what about Hermione! She laughed too! She laughed _first_! Beat her up!" Ron pointed at his girlfriend.

Harry, who was now cradling Teddy in his arms laughed at his best friends and girlfriend. Hermione was looking at Ron with mock sadness, lip stuck out and eyes trying to hide their laughter. "Ron! I can't believe that you ratted on me! I thought you loved me!"

Ron gave out a fake cough trying to hide his laugh. He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you're ok."

"Well," Hermione said trying to sound indifferent, "That's fine, because you aren't my only one anyway. We didn't want you to know but," Hermione crossed the room to Harry and put her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder, "Harry and I are in love."

Harry looked down at her, laughed and put an arm around her waist. "Yes. Sorry Ginny, but you just can't match up."

Ron and Ginny looked at their respective significant others with blank stares, then at the same time, all four of the friends burst out laughing. Tears rolled down their cheeks as laughter echoed through the room, the friends leaning on each other to keep standing.

Several minutes later, Harry, still laughing softly, looked at Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hermione, but I only have eyes for Ginny. Besides, I'm scared of Ron. I mean sure, I defeated the greatest and darkest wizard ever, but a mad Ron is way worse than Voldemort. It's just scary!"

Ron came over and smacked Harry playfully across the head. "Yeah, and you're a whole lot better!"

The group just started laughing again.

HPGWHPGW

Ron and Hermione left after spending part of the day at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny loved spending time with their friends, but understood that they had to get back to the Grangers. So, later that night, the couple sat at the kitchen table eating some stew that Ginny had made for supper. Teddy, who was asleep, lay quietly in the bassinet in the corner. Neither had spoken, although with them, it wasn't always necessary. But again, like most times, Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry? I've been thinking. Are we going back to school to finish? I mean school starts in a little more than three months, and if we are going back, we are going to need to find out what we are going to do about Teddy"

Harry looked at Ginny with wide eyes. Sure he had thought about going back to Hogwarts now that the war was over. Professor McGonagall had spoken to him a few times telling him that she would be honored if he would come back and finish. But he had never mad a definite decision or even really made a plan. "Um...well… I've thought about it. McGonagall says that she thinks I should. I just don't know how I am going to do going back to that place."

Ginny looked down at the table. "Oh, ok."

"Ginny," Harry said gently, "Do you want to go back. Be honest."

She nodded and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I do want to go back. I know it will be hard, because that's where Fred…and Remus and Tonks… but I want to finish school. But I can't go alone."

Harry looked into Ginny's brown eyes which swallowed him up and went down to her soul. He could see the mixture of pain and want there. He knew that it would be hard. What if every time he walked into the Great Hall he saw all the bodies laid out; the bodies of his friends, classmates, mentors, and family. Or every time he was in the halls he saw the battle. Or in the Forbidden Forrest with Hagrid, would he see Voldemort? How would he cope with that? But he too wanted to finish his education. After all these years, he could finally go back to Hogwarts with no danger in store for him. And now he and Ginny would be in the same year, which would be nice that they would graduate at the same time. And plus he would have Ginny there, and maybe Ron and Hermione, and they would help him if he was hurting, just like he would do for them. Really, he knew what he wanted deep down.

"Ok. Then let's do it. Maybe Ron and Hermione will go with us. And we will figure out what we will do about Teddy. I'll send McGonagall an owl inviting her to dinner and we'll talk then. I know this is important to you, and truthfully its important to me too. So let's do this. No matter what we will have each other, and together we can get through anything."

Ginny smiled, got up, and hugged Harry. "Thank you, thank you!" And with that she placed a kiss to his lips.

**Please review! I will love you forever!**


	6. Morning

**Hey yall! I got out another chapter! whoohoo! I know that these chapters aren't very long, but like i said, i am going to be updating alot. This chapter was actually ment to me longer, but my parents decided that it would be fun for a teenager to go to a gospel singing on a Friday night so I had to do that instead of hanging out and writing. (Dont get me wrong, I love to go to gospel singings, Its just the fact that i have been to one every week for the past 3 weeks. You can only sing the same song so many times.) Thanks for all the reviews i have been getting. You have no idea how much they help me! And Im so glad that yall are excited about the possibility of Harry, Ginny, and Teddy going to Hogwarts. We'll just see how that goes, Eh? Well, now back to the story...**

Chapter 6-

Harry had to admit, it was sure different being woken up every morning by a crying baby, but he wouldn't trade this time with Teddy for the world. Every morning, Teddy woke up crying at exactly 5:13, waking up Harry along with him. Ginny, who slept in the room on the other side of Teddy's, normally woke up with them, that is when Harry didn't place a silencing charm around her room which he removed on his way downstairs. It wasn't that Harry didn't want Ginny with him and Teddy; it was the fact that Teddy was the only link he had to Remus, who was the only link he had to his father. Harry felt a special bond with the baby because their lives began so similarly. So every few days, Harry would cast a silencing charm on Ginny's room after she went to bed, and he would spend some time with Teddy alone. What he didn't realize, is that Ginny knew that this was going on all along. A few days ago, she woke up at 5:11, and waited to hear Teddy's cry, but it didn't come. A few minutes later, she heard a tap on her door and then began to hear the baby cooing and Harry descending the stairs. For a minute, she felt hurt. She questioned whether Harry wanted her to help with Teddy at all, but then she thought about Harry's point of view. She knew Harry very well, so she understood the connection between the two, even though Harry had never mentioned it to her. So, instead of interfering on Harry's alone time with Teddy, she just let him have it under the assumption that she was asleep and never knew. And today was no different.

Ginny woke up just before 5:13, and when she didn't hear Teddy cry, she smiled and went back to sleep. Harry went downstairs, started breakfast, and sat at the kitchen table playing with a giggling Teddy. The stove magically flipping pancakes and eggs and oranges being squeezed into juice made a sound and smell that echoed the memory of long ago when Mrs. Weasley used to get up and make an enormous breakfast for the family. Harry looked at the 2 month old in his arms. Being a metamorphmagus, Teddy always looked just a bit different, but you could always see distinct features that belonged to his mother and father. He had Remus's face with Tonks's eyes. Harry loved to look at the child because it made him feel like Remus was there with him, all the time. Teddy giggled up at his godfather as Harry continued to make faces at him. Finally, Harry kissed the boy on his forehead and set him in the bassinet. He walked over to the stove and put the pancakes on a plate next to the eggs. He poured the orange juice in a pitcher and put the food on the table. He went over to the cooler, took out a bottle for Teddy, and heated it slightly with his want. He put it on the table next to his plate and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 and Ginny wasn't down yet. Casting a quick glance at Teddy, Harry walked from the room and ran up the stairs. He came to a stop in front of Ginny's door, knocked, and when he heard no answer, walked in.

Quietly, Harry walked over to Ginny's bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. He placed a kiss on her head and gently began to shake her arm. "Ginny, honey, get up. Breakfast is ready."

For a moment, Ginny stirred slightly, and then her brown eyes opened and locked with Harry's green ones. "Mmm, Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning. Get up. Time for food! Which is always an exciting way to start the day!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She and Hermione had both commented on their boyfriends' love of eating. (Although Ron was much worse than Harry. At least Harry had manors.) "Well then, if you will be so kind as to exit my room, I will get dressed and come downstairs so you can eat. And I'll hurry, because you may shrivel up and die of starvation if I don't."

Harry stood up and laughed. "Finally! Someone recognizes my intense need!" He laughed again and turned to walk out of the door, but just before he crossed the threshold, he turned and looked at Ginny again. "You sure you don't need help getting dressed? I defiantly wouldn't mind lending a hand…"

"HARRY!" Ginny screeched as she through her pillow at the person scurrying out the door. She picked up her wand, shut her door and locked it. She leaned her back against the door and rolled her eyes. "My," she said to herself, "Life with that boy is defiantly going to be interesting."

**Review! please!!!!**


	7. Dinner with the Professor

**Hello! Another chapter is here! YAY!! ok, so these chapters are going to be getting a little further apart for a while. Everyother day is my goal. I am really really going to try to stick to it, but i cant make any promises. I go back to school tomarrow and things will be crazy this week, but i really will try to post as often as i can. I hope you enjoy! please continue to review. i love them!**

After Ginny safely got dressed and made her self presentable, she exited her room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon arrival, she saw a stack of pancakes, eggs, and orange juice all placed nicely on the table. She saw Teddy playing with a stuffed dragon that Charlie had brought him, and she saw Harry standing at the window holding a beautiful black owl. The bird quickly ate the treat that Harry held out for her, and then turned and flew right back out the window. Harry stood for a moment, looking at the letter, and was just about to open it, when he noticed Ginny in the room. He smiled at her.

"So I see you successfully got dressed without any help. Bummer." He laughed again as he walked over and embraced Ginny in a hug.

Ginny giggled into his shoulder, and melted into his embrace. After a few minutes, they pulled apart slightly and looked at each other. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's forehead. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. Merlin, she loved him. "So, who is the letter from?"

Harry pulled away completely and picked the letter up off of the kitchen table. "It's a reply from McGonagall. I sent her a letter last night asking her to dinner tonight to talk. I was just about to open it when you came in. But if you want, you can read it out loud to me while I finish getting breakfast together."

Ginny smiled broadly. "Ok." She took the letter from Harry's hand and looked at the envelope. It was written in familiar green ink and bore the Hogwarts seal. Ginny opened the letter, pulled out the parchment, and began to read aloud.

"Mr. Potter, I was pleased to hear from you. I do hope that you are doing well, and adapting well to life after war. I am also pleased to hear that you and Ms. Weasley would like to have me for dinner to talk. While you did not specify what you wanted to talk about, I feel that from the way you talked, it is good news. I would be honored to have dinner with you two tonight. I will be at the Burrow at 6:00. If that time is not good, please floo my office. Yours Respectfully, Minerva McGonagall." Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled brightly. "Tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Tonight."

HPGWHPGW

It was 5:50, and Harry and Ginny were waiting around for time for their professor to arrive. Ginny sat down stairs on the living room couch with Teddy, playing with the small child. Harry, on the other hand, was upstairs in his room, looking at the photo book that Hagrid gave him first year. Since then, Harry had continued to add pictures to it as time went on. Right now, Harry was looking down at a picture of him and Remus. Harry had found himself looking at this picture often since the war. Harry felt a lot of guilt for the things he had said to Remus while Tonks was still pregnant with Teddy. Now that Remus was gone, Harry wished that he hadn't said those things, because he missed out on several months with his friend. Harry knew that he was blessed to have had Remus in his life, and to have grown to be friends with the man. He remembered the first time that he met Remus in that compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Since then, Harry had grown to know, respect, and love his father's old friend. Now, he sorely missed him. But he also felt like he was keeping Remus's memory alive by helping bring up Teddy.

"HARRY! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Came Ginny's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it as 3 minutes until 6. He quickly shut the album, put it back in its place inside his trunk and ran down the stairs. When he got there, he saw Ginny opening the backdoor with Teddy cradled in one arm and Professor McGonagall walking in. Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen and took Teddy from Ginny. Professor McGonagall looked at him and gave a rare smile.

"Mr. Potter, its very nice to see you. I see that you are doing very well with young Teddy here."

Harry smiled proudly. "Yes ma'am. Of course I have amazing help here." He put an arm around Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "Well, If you are ready, dinner is ready."

"That sounds lovely Ms. Weasley."

Harry walked over and pulled both the professor and Ginny's chairs out for them, put Teddy in his bassinet, and took his seat across from Ginny. The group fixed their plates and sat eating quietly for a while; Harry and Ginny both sending meaningful glances at each other.

"So," Professor McGonagall said, "what is it that you two wanted to talk about?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, once more before Harry looked that the professor.

"Well, Ginny and I have talked about it, and we want to return to Hogwarts this coming year."

Professor McGonagall smiled again and clapped her hands together in front of her. "That is excellent news!"

Ginny smiled at the woman. "Yes, but that isn't what we wanted to talk to you about professor. What we want to talk to you about is Teddy. Harry and I have discussed it, and we don't want to leave Teddy. When we go back, we want to take him with us. I know that it could cause some difficulties, but we just cant leave him."

The professor looked at the two seriously, and after a minute, she nodded. "I have to say," she began, "I am amazed by your willingness to accept and hold responsibility. You have shown amazing character by holding Teddy's goodwill up and above your own. Very few teenagers would do that and I just want to commend you for that. Now, I agree that having Teddy at Hogwarts will be different. There have been very few if any babies in Hogwarts. But I understand your need to be close to him. During classes we wil figure something out. I am so pleased that you two want to come back to school at all, and I know that I and the rest of the staff will do anything we can to help you."

Harry and Ginny both smiled broadly. "Thank you, Professor, thank you." Ginny said.

Just before Professor McGonagall spoke, she was interrupted when Teddy began to cry. Harry got up, picked him up, and shushed the child. He walked over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle, warmed it, checked it on his arm, and started to feed Teddy. He then sat back down at the table, adjusted Teddy so he could hold him and feed him with one hand, and began to eat his own dinner. Ginny smiled, but Professor McGonagall just looked at him with a mixture of awe and pride.

**So they're going back! YAY! Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Never Gone

**Hey yall. Sorry its taken me this long to post. Like I said, school started back this week and apparently where im from that means lets load the kids with homework! yay! not. Anyway, this chapter is for three main things. one, enjoyment (sorry, had to add that.) two, in responce to those of you who asked why Teddy was going to Hogwarts instead of staying with Mrs. Weasley. I just wanted to kinda clear up that situation. and three, I want you to continue to see a softer side of our beloved Harry. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 8-

Professor McGonagall sat in the overstuffed chair facing the couch in the living room. She held the child of two of her friends and colleges, so small yet seemingly so alone. This brought her back to the night, many years ago, when she held another orphaned child, the man that sat in front of her. She could hardly believe that through everything, Harry had grown up to be such an amazing spirit and man, willing to risk and give everything for anyone who needed it. He was truly the meaning of selflessness. And as she looked down at this child, she could only imagine what was in store for him.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch next to each other, hand clasped tightly together between them. They had been talking to their teacher for hours, and they had come to find out that she was much more like them than they ever would have thought.

"Harry, Ginny, may I ask you a personal question?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The couple shared a glance, then Ginny spoke. "Sure. Go ahead professor."

"May I ask why you feel so strongly about bringing Teddy to Hogwarts? Molly told me several times that if you two decided to go back to school, she would be glad to take care of him."

"Professor, Teddy is my responsibility. Ginny helps bear that responsibility. We feel that we have to take this situation, this place were life has put us, and run with it. We have Teddy, and we want to run with that situation. This may sound…weird, but Ginny and I fully expect to get married one day, and so Teddy has brought us as a family. We have and will work together to raise him the way Remus and Tonks would have wanted. I remember one time Remus told me that Ginny was a keeper. He told me that our kids were going to be very lucky. Teddy isn't ours, true, but we have decided to raise him as if he were. It may be hard, but we have all gone through more than our share of hard times, and just because something is hard doesn't mean we get to run from it. It is so important to us because we really feel like he should be there with us. Besides, Professor, I don't have to remind you of the similarities between Teddy and his parents, and for some reason, that really comforts me. I know that I can't make Remus and Tonks live through him, but it makes them feel closer."

The old teacher looked at the boy with misty eyes. She had told Dumbledore many times that he had to grow up way to fast. This continued to show that. She nodded. "I understand." She quickly wiped her eyes with her hand, and then stood up, and handed the sleeping child to Ginny. "I really should go. I will send you two options for the arrangements for yourselves and Teddy. I do hope to hear from you soon." With that, she smiled, turned on her heal, and was gone.

Ginny looked at Harry intently. "Harry, I know you do it every night, but just tonight, can I get Teddy ready for bed? Please."

Harry nodded, put his hand on the back of Ginny's head, and pulled her to him. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and then kissed her lips. "I love you." He looked down at Teddy, and leaned down and kissed the baby's head, "And I love you, little man." With a squeeze of Ginny's hand, he got up and walked up the stairs.

HPGWHPGW

Harry walked into his empty room, shut the door, locked it, and slid down it till he was sitting with his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. He kept replaying the night that Remus asked him to be Teddy's godfather. Harry really never considered that he would ever have to actually take care of a child that wasn't his own. Harry held no resentment towards the baby, but sometimes he just couldn't believe how things played out. He found it ironic that Remus was a father figure to him because his parents were killed by Voldemort, and Harry was taking care of Teddy because his parents were killed by Voldemort. Like Harry had pointed out before, the two had very similar beginnings.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room, and was very surprised to see an oak trunk sitting on his bed. He got up, and walked over to the trunk, reading the inscription across the top. _Remus J. Lupin._ Harry grabbed his wand and opened the trunk. On the top there was a brown leather photo album. Harry opened it, and saw a picture of Remus, Sirius, and his father standing there. Harry continued to flip through the book until he came to the last page, and when he went to turn the last page, a piece of parchment fell out onto the floor. Harry picked it up and began to read it, and as he did, he could almost hear Remus say the words.

_Today is and it has been 3 days since two of my best friends were murdered. Sirius is in jail for killing Peter, I can't believe he would do such a thing. I feel so alone and I know that my friends (James!) would make fun of me for this, but this is a poem about my dear friends, James and Lily Potter. _

_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you _

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone

No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone

Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, Everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life

Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, Everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  


Harry closed the letter as he let a tear fall down his cheek. Remus had felt exactly has Harry did right then. Again, the irony of the situation made Harry chuckle. Harry looked over the letter again, smiled, and whispered, "Thank you Remus. Thank you."

**That "poem" is a song by the Backstreet Boys called Never Gone. It is kinda songish, but it really gets the point across about how Harry is feeling. powerful and wonderful song too. (even if it is the Backstreet Boys. Who, dont tell, but i am still dorky enough to love! lol.) Please Review.**


	9. First Night Back

**Thank you all for your reviews and support. I just want you all to know that i take everything you review to heart and try to use it to help my story. Now, I am so sorry that it has been so long since i have updated, but like i said...highschools the pits. please continue to review! **

September 1, 1998

It was finally the day to return to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had decided to come, but under special permission, they were coming later that day by floo. Harry and Ginny sat comfortably in a compartment on the train, Teddy asleep in a bassinet. Harry and Ginny were surprised at how fast the past three months had pasted. Teddy was almost five months old now, but was a bit small for his age. He was sleeping through the night and was a very good and happy baby. Harry and Ginny were both very pleased to be getting a full night's sleep, even though Teddy still woke up at exactly 5:13 every morning.

It was almost 5:30 when the lady with the trolley came by to tell them that they would be arriving shortly. Harry stepped out of the room to allow Ginny to change into her robes, and then she did the same for him. The couple picked up their things from around the compartment: trash, books, magazines, and a news paper. Just as the train came to a stop, Harry began to pull down his, Ginny's, and Teddy's trunks, and Ginny got together Teddy's diaper bag. Ginny stood over the child and noting that he was very flushed, picked him up gently. She put her lips to his fore head and was alarmed by the amount of heat coming form the child's head.

"Harry!" Ginny said, trying to hide her frantic voice. "There's something wrong with Teddy. His forehead is really really warm; his fever has to be over a 100."

Harry put down the trunks, walked over to his girlfriend, and put his hand on Teddy's small forehead. He looked up at Ginny. "You're right. Come on, you take him, and I'll take the trunks. We'll skip the feast and go on up to our rooms."

Ginny nodded her agreement and, holding the baby close to her chest, followed Harry off the train. By the time the couple got to the castle, Teddy was crying loudly. Leaving their luggage at the luggage drop, Harry took Teddy from Ginny and ran up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Momentarily, just for a moment, Harry saw the bodies laid out in the hall, just as they had been on the night of the last battle, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Holding the screaming Teddy tight, Harry ran to the front of the hall, straight up to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, please, we need the password to our room. Teddy is sick and we want to take him by the infirmary to get a potion and then to bed."

The professor looked at Harry with a worried expression on her face. "The password is 'Marauder'. Just go on to your rooms, get him comfortable, and I will send Poppy to your rooms in a few minutes. I will also send one of the house elves with some dinner for the two of you in a while. As we discussed, there is a kitchen in the common area of your suite, and inside you will find formula or anything you might need for Teddy. Don't forget, go to the picture of the stag and the wolf, and say the password. The door will open. Your's and Miss Weasley's rooms are on each side of Teddy's, and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be across the common area on either side of the kitchen. If you need anything, just let us know." The professor ran her hand over the child's scorching cheeks and headed to the front of the Hall to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

Harry turned, and with Ginny in tow, walked up the stairs to the seventh floor, and to the picture of the stag and wolf. He whispered the password and climbed inside. By this time, Teddy had stopped franticly crying but would whimper every few minutes. Harry had never felt so helpless before. He didn't know how to help the child in his arms. And he couldn't put him down. For some reason Harry felt like holding Teddy would make him feel a little bit better, at least it made Harry feel a little better. Not long after the couple got to their suite, there was a knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey came in.

"How is the poor dear?" she asked as she picked up her wand and put it to the baby's forehead.

"He's ok," Harry replied. "He is finally calming down but his temperature must be getting higher.

"You're right. His temperature is 102.4." She turned and pulled a vial out of her bag and handed it to Ginny. "I want you to put four drops of this in his bottles three times a day for ten days. His fever should be gone by morning, but if he gets any worse, please come get me." With that she stood and left.

HPGWHPGW

It was close to 11. Teddy had fallen asleep at 9:30 and was sleeping deeply in his crib. Harry and Ginny laid curled up on the couch together, trying to forget and let go of the stress of the day. Ginny laid with her eyes closed as she listened to Harry's heart beat in his chest. Harry's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and his face buried in her hair.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Ginny. More than life."

With that the couple drifted off into a peaceful sleep. They were so out of it that they didn't hear when the door to the suite opened and their two friends came in, looked at the pair with smiles, and went to bed. And while today had been very stressful, it was one first day at Hogwarts that they would never forget.

**review please.**


	10. Fighting, and the lessons

**Hey yall! Sorry for taking so long with these chapters. I know that its frustrating, but please please dont give up on me. I am still actively working on this story. Please continue to read and review! love to you all!**

Chapter 10-

Ginny Weasley woke up and looked around the dark room. From the clock over the fireplace, she saw that it was a little before 4am. Deciding to go check on Teddy, Ginny gently removed Harry's arm from around her waist and got off the couch. She padded across the hard wood floor, and quietly opened the door to the nursery. After shutting the door and casting a silencing charm around it, Ginny walked over to the crib and picked up the small, sleeping child. She gently laid her hand over his forehead and was again worried not only because his fever had not broken, but was rising. Suddenly, Teddy started to move but just as quickly stopped after readjusting himself so that his face was buried in the crook of Ginny's neck. Ginny, deciding that it would be safer to just let him sleep and then take him to Madame Pomfrey later, sat down in a rocking chair on the other side of the room. Holding Teddy close to her, she closed her eyes and began to gently rock. Before she knew it, she too had fallen asleep.

It wasn't too long after that when Harry, still on the couch, woke up to find the space on the couch next to him empty. Confused, Harry got off the couch and walked over to Ginny's room to check to see if she was there. When he found her missing, he walked to the next room, but stopped short at the door. He leaned his ear against the door, and hearing nothing, turned the knob and was suddenly met by loud screaming. He looked wildly around the room until his eyes rested on the sight of Ginny, red faced and crying, walking around the room, frantically trying to make Teddy stop crying.

"What the - … Ginny what is going on!" Harry cried as he stepped into the room.

"His fever is rising! And he won't stop crying. I can't make him stop!" Ginny cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harry ran over and took Teddy from Ginny, and began to shush and sway with the screaming child. Within a minute, Teddy stopped crying, but continued to gaze up at his godfather. "I'm going to take him to Madame Pomfrey; I will be back in 10 minutes. I want to talk to you then." With that Harry walked out of the room, leaving Ginny sobbing into her hands.

Harry, after taking Teddy to the nurse, quickly walked back towards the suite that he, Ginny, and their friends shared. He fumed as he thought about this morning. Wasn't it bad enough that the child was sick, but Ginny, knowing that his fever was getting to dangerous levels, didn't take him to the infirmary; she didn't even wake Harry up. Didn't she trust him? Harry tried to wrap his mind around it all, but every time he thought about it, it just made him angrier. Finally, Harry walked into the nursery and looked at Ginny.

"What, in the name of Merlin, were you thinking, Ginny!" he said, knowing his voice was pushing shouting.

"I didn't know what to do! His fever wasn't that high when I got in there! And I was trying to wait a few minutes so that I didn't wake the whole castle taking him to the infirmary!" she shouted. She was tired, she was frustrated, and she was hurt that Harry was acting like this.

Harry looked at her, "Why are you yelling at me?" he shouted, allowing his voice to continuously rise. "This isn't my fault! Who cares if he woke up the whole castle! His temperature was 104.3! Ginny, if it got any higher, HE COULD HAVE DIED!" he screamed at her. "DON'T YOU CARE?! MERLIN!"

Ginny looked up at Harry as tears began to fall down her face. Slowly, she stood, walked up to Harry, and stopped less than a foot from his face. She glared into his eyes, her cheeks turning red from anger. Quietly, in a low voice, Ginny said, "Harry James Potter, I don't know where you get the idea that I don't care about that baby. I love him with all my heart, with all that I am. You and Teddy are the only reasons that I can get up in the morning. How dare you say that I don't care? I do, and you know it! Now I'm sorry if I didn't handle the situation in the best possible way or the way you would have, but that is what happened, and, thank Merlin, he's going to be ok, so I would appreciate it if you would just drop it. I know you think I was wrong, and believe me, I know I was, but I can't believe you are treating me like this, Harry. You act like I knew he was sick and I did nothing; just sat there and did my nails or something. Well I didn't. I did the best I could at that moment, and while I would do it different now, I can't believe you are attacking me about my motives toward him. You said you love me, but why would you treat someone you love like this. I do love you Harry. You have my everything, but I am not going to sit around and let you act like this. Get a hold of yourself, and come find me when you do." And with that, Ginny walked out of the nursery and out of the suite, leaving Harry standing there looking at where she stood just a moment ago.

Harry felt awful. Why had he said those things to her? Well, he knew why, he lost his temper. Something that he seemed to do far too much, causing him to hurt Ginny and others that he loved far too often. And what he hated was that she was right, he had acted like a git. Now he wished he could take it all back. He thought about running after her now to apologize, but knowing Ginny like he did, he knew she would need some time to cool off. He would find her later. Harry looked around the room. It was so quiet. Ron and Hermione were off…somewhere, and Teddy was in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey, so Harry just walked out of the nursery, went to his room, and lay down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Now, more than ever, was the time when Harry wished that Sirius or Remus or his dad was alive. He had no idea how to go from here. But already today, Harry had learned two lessons. One, when it came to Teddy, Harry let his emotions get ahead of him and didn't use his head. And two, he defiantly didn't deserve Ginny.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, as a side bar, i just want to say that i have gone through and read several of my reviewers stories, and i have to say that i am humbled by the fact that so many great writers are reading my story. all of you keep up the work. you are all amazing!**


	11. Brother, Sister permission

**Hey yall. Ok so i know that it has been an insanely long time since i have updated. I definately wanted to update earlier, but with mixture of finals, traveling, and holidays... Its been a little hard. I am really going to try to update at least once more this week... but again...I make no promises. please enjoy and review (even though i dont really deserve reviews after making you wait so long! but you can do it anyway!) love yall! and i hope you all had great holidays and a happy new year!!**

It had quite possibly been the longest day that Harry could remember since the defeat of Voldemort. Not only was Ginny avoiding him, but there was no one around for Harry to talk to. The only bright thing was that Madame Pomfrey had finally gotten Teddy's fever to break and had assured Harry that he would be back to normal in a few days. So with one worry out of the way, Harry headed out of the Great Hall after dinner to find Ginny. After a short search, Harry finally found her curled up in the corner of the library, head on her knees. Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her quietly. So bad, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he didn't. Not yet.

"Ginny," Harry said softly. "Ginny, please look at me." He pleaded.

Slowly, Ginny lifted her gaze and met Harry's eyes. He had really hurt her, and he could see it as he looked into her eyes.

"Ginny, I am so sorry about what I said to you this morning. I know that you care about Teddy, and I was just scared and upset and taking it out on you. And you're right, what's done is done, and all we can do is learn from our mistakes and not make them next time. Look," Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair, "I know that I was wrong for yelling at you. You do your best just like I do and I know that I would be devastated if you said that I didn't care about Teddy. Ginny, you mean the world to me, and today has been absolute crap without you in it. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I really really am. Please forgive me."

Harry watched with pleading eyes, waiting to see Ginny's reaction. But to his surprise, and disappointment, she did not react; she just sat there staring at him. Finally, after a moment, she reached out and took Harry's hand in hers. "You're right, you did hurt me by yelling at me and saying that I don't care about him. But also, you were right when you said that I should have done the best thing for Teddy, who cares about the rest of the castle. Look, Harry, all day, I have been sitting here thinking about us. And here is what I have come up with. You, Teddy, and I are a family. Maybe not legally or anything, but we are as close to a family as we can be. Families sometimes have disagreements. But the important thing with families and us, is that we love each other and we won't let anything ruin what we have. Harry, I am not going to leave this relationship. I have full intentions of us getting married one day, and I really hope that we are still on the same page. I am so sorry if I disappointed you today, but I promise that I will continue to try as hard as I can to be the best godmother I can be." Ginny smiled, squeezed his hand, and leaned to Harry and wrapped him in a hug.

Harry smiled as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms. Never would he have fathomed that it would feel this good to be loved by someone. Finally, Harry pulled back and took Ginny's face in his hands. "I love you so much Ginevra Molly Weasley. And just so you know, we are still on the same page." With that Harry leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

HPGWHPGWHPGW

Just as Madame Pomfrey promised, Teddy was back to his normal self just three days later. Unfortunately, this also happened to be the day that classes started. So as Harry and Ginny had previously planned, the couple dropped Teddy off at the infirmary on the way to their first class, and then together quickly ran toward their first class. Just before 8, the couple slid into their seats at the table in their transfiguration class. Giving them a look, Professor McGonagall began her lesson. When the professor turned around through, Harry saw a small piece of parchment slide across the table to him. Quickly grabbing it and shoving it under his book, Harry continued to take notes until the professor turned again. Then, as inconspicuously as possible, Harry pulled out the note and read the scratchy handwriting.

_Harry, I need your help. Will you please meet me tonight in our den after the girls go to bed? If so, cough once, if not, cough twice. Thanks mate. –-Ron_

Harry laughed at his friend's attempt to be inconspicuous, but as Ron requested, Harry put his hand to his mouth and coughed once.

HPGWHPGW

It was 12:30, and Ginny had finally gone to bed after finishing the first day's homework. Harry sat in the den waiting for Ron to show up. Knowing Ron, he had probably fallen asleep, but Harry decided to wait just a bit longer. Harry looked at Teddy playing in the floor with his stuffed broom and snitch. Teddy had apparently decided that tonight was the perfect night to change his sleeping patterns, but Harry and Ginny, after several failed attempts of putting him down at his normal bedtime, decided that Teddy would go to sleep when he was tired, and left it at that. Smiling, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the stuffed snitch. Whispering a spell, Harry watched as the baby's eyes lit up as they followed the toy hovering a few feet in the air.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came from the entrance to his room.

"Hey mate," Harry said as he let the toy float to the floor and walked over and picked up the child. "What's going on?"

Ron looked at Harry nervously. "I'm in love."

Harry chuckled at his best friend. "I know. And?"

Ron sighed. "I want to marry Hermione. I don't want to be an auror, I don't want to fight anymore. I want to come home everyday to my redheaded children and beautiful wife, and I don't want my old life anymore."

Harry watched in surprise as Ron pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Upon opening the box, Harry found a beautiful engagement ring. I was a small diamond with small blue sapphires on each side, set in sparkling silver. Harry looked at Ron, down at the ring, and then back up at Ron. "You are going to propose?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but that is what I need to talk to you about. You see, I already owled Hermione's parents, and they have given me permission to ask her. And now…I have to ask you."

Harry looked at Ron with surprised eyes. "You want to ask me? Ron, what are you talking about?"

"Well," Ron began, "Hermione has told me several times that you are the closest thing to a brother that she has. And you have told me basically the same thing about her. I just thought that I should ask you. So Harry, is it ok with you if I ask Hermione to marry me?"

Harry stared at Ron. He couldn't believe that Ron was asking _him_. Finally after a few seconds, Harry smiled at his friend. "I…Ron, I think that you and Hermione belong together. I actually think I told you that years ago. So yes, Ron, I give you my permission to marry my…sister."

Ron smiled brightly. "Thanks mate. I'm going to bed. Night, Harry." Ron then ran his and over the soft hair on Teddy's head. "Night, Teddy." With that Ron walked away and to his room, smiling like a fool.

Harry watched after his friend with a matching smile. Harry then looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, gently got up, walked to the nursery, and laid Teddy down in his crib. Looking around the room one more time, Harry blew out the candles and went to his own room.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	12. Parental Permission

**hey guys. I m back. and guess what...this time its not an authors note! Its the story! I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope i can regain your love. please let me know what you think about the story. I WILL be updating again within the next week, but please review anyway. God Bless. **

**-Kris**

**Parental Permission**

Harry had been lying in his room for hours with his mind racing as he tried to go to sleep. Ever since his talk with Ron earlier that night, Harry couldn't help but consider his future as well. As a younger child, Harry had always tried to shy away from thinking of the future, especially since the first time he heard the prophesy in fifth year and he learned his fate. But now that he had defeated Voldemort, he could finally plan that future that he hadn't known he would have. And like Ron, Harry realized that what was most important to him for his future was life with the one he loved. Slowly, Harry got out of bed and left his room. Deciding he should check on Teddy, he walked next door and peeked in to look in at the baby and was pleased to find him sleeping peacefully. Stepping back into the den, he glanced at the clock above the fireplace and saw that it was almost 4:30 AM. He almost turned back to go to his room, but decided to go on anyway. He really needed to talk to someone. Harry padded across the hard wood floor and stopped in front of the tall wood door. He reached for the door handle and quietly opened the door. Immediately he was met with the sounds of snoring, but Harry continued on into the room. He stopped next to the bed began to shake the red-head.

"Ron, wake up," he whispered.

Ron shot up in the bed with a gasp. "What? Work on essay. Read book. Study."

Harry laughed at his friend. "Ron, its me. I need to talk to you."

Ron blinked and tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. With a short wave of his hand, Ron ignited the candles in his room. "Harry?" he questioned. "What are you doing? What could you possibly need to talk about at 4:30 in the bloody morning?"

"I can't sleep. I…"

"Mate, please tell me you didn't wake me at this time of the morning because you can't sleep!" Ron interrupted.

Harry laughed nervously. "No Ron. Listen. I can't sleep because you made me start thinking, and I have realized that my priorities have changed too. Ron, I know that she is your sister, but Ginny is the love of my life and I want to marry her. And you talking about not wanting to fight anymore and just wanting a family of your own got me thinking and I realized that that's what I want too. But Ron, I don't know how to do all this. I mean…I know that I need to ask your parents, and you, and her, but do I ask your other brothers? And what about Hermione? I mean they are like sisters, and when you marry her they will be. And what do I do if your parents say I can marry her, but then Bill or Percy or George say no? Does that mean I don't get to marry her? Because I don't think I can live without her. And…" Harry stopped and looked at his best friend as he heard laughter float throughout the room. "What is funny about this Ron? I didn't laugh at you!" he defended.

Ron wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Yes," he agreed, "that is true. But I also didn't have a complete melt down either. Harry, just calm down for a second. Now, you know that my whole family loves you, and everyone will be extremely pleased that you want to marry my sister. And mate, seriously, it's not like we haven't been expecting it. Ginny has been in love with you since she was 10 years old. Even when she dated those other guys, I think we all secretly knew that she would end up with you. And while I have to say that it is a bit odd for me seeing as you are my best friend and she is my sister, I want you to know that I wouldn't put either of you with anyone else because both of you are wonderful people and you deserve each other. Besides, Harry, you and Ginny are raising a baby together. And even though Teddy isn't yours biologically, I know that you and Ginny care about him and love him as if he were. My mom wouldn't be nearly as comfortable with you and Ginny raising Teddy like you are if she didn't truly believe that your relationship was going to lead to marriage. No matter what any of my git brothers say, what really counts is that you and Ginny are perfect for each other and I know that you two will be together for the rest of your lives. Now please, Harry, calm down and go write an owl to my parents. I'm sure that you want to get their permission as soon as possible." Ron smiled.

Harry smiled brightly at Ron. "Thanks mate. You are the best!" With Harry rose and ran to his room to write one of the most important letters of his life.

HPGWHPGW

For the entire next day, Harry waited impatiently for that night after everyone had gone to bed. After his talk with Ron the night before, Harry sent out Hedwig to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and had received his reply this morning giving him permission to visit him that night. So, with anxiousness surging through him, he waited. Finally, that night at 9:30, Harry decided to lie.

"Hey Gin, I forgot that Dumbledore wanted to see me tonight. Why don't you go on and go to bed. You have finished your homework. I'll take Teddy with me. I'm sure Dumbledore would like to see him. I'll put him to bed when I get back."

Ginny looked at Harry with half amused and curious eyes. "Ok. That's fine Harry. I am kinda tired. But I can take Teddy. He is getting dozy anyway."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's fine. Dumbledore has been asking about him. I'm sure. Just go to bed, love. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Ginny yawned. "Ok. Tell him I said hello. I love you boys." With that, she gave both Harry and Teddy kisses on the head, and then turned toward her room.

Before her door was completely shut, Harry headed toward the door, stopping for only a second to grab Teddy's bag. He was a man on a mission. And now was his time.

HPGWHPGW

Less than 10 minutes since Harry had left Ginny, he and his god-son stood in the garden of the Weasley home. Finally, after a few minutes, Harry walked forward and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door beaming.

"Harry! How are you doing! And you brought little Teddy too! Aw, he has grown so much." Mrs. Weasley gave the young-man and baby a surprisingly gentle hug. "Now, come in, come in! Arthur is waiting in the living-room. Now come in and tell us what is going on."

"Ok." Harry walked in the door and put Teddy's bag in a chair at the kitchen table. He then walked into the living-room cradling the baby close to his chest. "Mr. Weasley? How have you been sir?"

Mr. Weasley smiled and stood when Harry spoke. "Harry, my boy, it is good to see you. And I see young Teddy is doing well as well, although he seems to have tuckered himself out. Why don't you take him upstairs? His crib is still there. Just put him down and then come back and we will talk."

Harry nodded. "That sounds good, sir. Madame Pomfrey told me today that he was all over the hospital wing. He probably just tired himself out. I will be back in a few minutes."

20 minutes later, after rocking Teddy for several minutes and getting him to sleep, Harry walked back downstairs into the living room of his girlfriend's home. "He is asleep now. Thanks for letting me put him down. The poor little guy was so tired."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's no problem, dear. Now, you must tell us what you needed to talk to us about."

Harry momentarily lost all feeling as he tried to think of what to say, but he quickly regained his composure and began. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, as you know, Ginny and I really haven't been together that long. It was only about a year and a half ago that I acknowledged my feelings for her, and then with our separation during this past year, I know that we have not spent that much time as an actual couple. But, I know that I love her more than my own life. I have spent so much time doing what I felt like I should to protect her that I have actually missed out on our precious time together. And since I have taken custody of Teddy, Ginny has been by my side and it has made me realize that she is the one that I need to make my life complete. So, I have come to ask your permission to ask Ginny to be my wife. I know that we can not get married until after we graduate from Hogwarts, but I ask your permission to ask her. Once I know, once she is pledged to be mine, I can wait."

Harry looked toward two of the people he admired most in the world and waited for their answer. He waited as Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her eyes. He then looked over towards Mr. Weasley.

"Harry," the older man began. "Did you know that since the first time I saw you and Ginny together, just as friends, all those years ago… Did you know that I thought, 'they are lovely together. They will get married one day." But when I said that, I never imagined that the two of you would have to go through what you have to get to this point. Harry, I am honored that you want to marry my daughter. So, yes Harry, you may ask her." Mr. Weasley stood and walked towards Harry holding out his hand. "And Harry, I welcome you officially to our family."

The smile that broke across Harry's face was enormous. Harry stood and shook his future father-in-law's hand. He then walked over to Mrs. Weasley and wrapped her in a strong hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You two have no idea what you two have meant to me over the years and I can not wait to get to say that I am officially a part of your family."

Harry stayed and talked the Weasleys for a while, and then he, and Teddy, went back to Hogwarts. Harry has never been more excited to go home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	13. Laughter

**Hey, ok...update time! yay! now this is kind of a long chapter (well long for me atleast.) and i would really appreciate it if you would review. It doesnt have to be long or anything, but the more reviews i get the more i want to write and the faster you get chapters. So please review. (also, anything you write in the reviews i take into consideration so if you have an idea or something then i would love to hear it.) anyway...im going to hush now...but i hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

It was December 19th, and the students of Hogwarts, at least those who were going home for Christmas, were in a frenzy trying to get everything together before it was time to get on the train. But four Gryffindor students were excluded from this. Ron and his fiancée of 2 weeks, Hermione, along with Harry and Ginny were packed and ready to leave. The students had been surprised when they had come back from classes to find all of their trucks packed, overnight bags full of what they would use before they went home, and a note.

_Dear Harry Potter and his Weezys (including the to-be Weezy),_

_I have packed all of your things for your trip home over Christmas. I hope you have a very good time. Merry Christmas._

_-Dobby_

The friends had been excited, that is excluding Hermione who tried to go pay Dobby. So, the group now sat around their common room waiting for the train. Ron and Hermione sat in a corner of the room playing chess while bickering quietly. But Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny, sat in front of the fire playing with their, now, 8 month old god-son. Teddy sat in Ginny's lap and laughed as Harry caused large neon colored bubbles to come out of his wand and float around the room for a few seconds.

Teddy had definitely become a metamorphmagus. But what surprised so many, was that about a month ago, Teddy had changed his hair from a short dirty blond cut to longer brilliant red messy locks. He also changed his eye color into a bright emerald green. Harry and Ginny had been very flattered to find their god-son had changed himself to look like them, with Harry's eyes and Ginny's hair. And since, he had not changed himself. If the students of Hogwarts had not known any better, they would have said that Harry and Ginny had had a son of their own and hidden him, but everyone knew that this wasn't true.

Before the group knew it, it was time to go catch the train. Ron carried his and Hermione's overnight bags on one side and Hermione's hand on the other. Harry like-wise carried his and Ginny's bags, and rested his left had on her lower back as they walked out of the castle. Ginny carried Teddy's bag and also carried the child as he sat on her hip. The friends finally arrived at the platform and loaded their things. They were very excited to be going home for the holidays. It would prove to be a holiday that they would likely never forget.

HPGWHPGW

It was a few hours into the trip home, and the friends and Teddy were completely out. Teddy had fallen asleep right before the train had left and had been sleeping since. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had soon followed. Harry had fallen asleep with his friends, but had woken up not too long ago. Now, he just sat and stared at the scene before him. Teddy was still sleeping. He was lying with his head rested right above Ginny's heart, and he was sucking his thumb. Ginny was sitting sideways on the bench so that her feet were propped up and the back of the seat was to her left. Ginny's head had fallen to the side in her sleep and rested on the back of the cushion beside her. Even in her sleep, she cradled Teddy protectively, holding him close to her. Ron and Hermione had lay down on the other bench, and Ron's arm rested over Hermione as he held her close. Her bushy curls sprawled out around her on Ron's chest. They looked so peaceful. Smiling, Harry walked over to the loft above the benches and took out a camera. He snapped the pictures of each sleeping pair, and then put the camera away. Smiling again, Harry wondered if life could ever stay this wonderfully peaceful.

HPGWHPGW

Finally, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Platform 9¾. They all smiled, including Teddy, when they saw a group of Weasleys standing on the platform when they arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and (a visibly pregnant) Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George all stood looking through the crowd of students trying to find the group.

Mrs. Weasley reached Ron and Hermione first and wrapped them in strong hugs.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ginny asked amazed as she kissed Charlie's cheek.

"We wanted to see you," Mrs. Weasley replied as she reached her daughter and hugged her. "But most of all, we came to see this handsome young man over here." She smiled and took little Teddy into her arms.

"Aw, now Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to compliment me like that. Besides, it will hurt little Ronnie's feelings over here if you show him that you like me better." Harry smiled and winked at his to-be-future-mother-in-law.

"Oh, you!" Mrs. Weasley laughed as she wrapped and arm around Harry.

Ginny laughed along with her family. "You know Harry, with Teddy around, we are no longer important. They say they came to see us, but I think it was all about him. I'm feeling a bit unloved." Ginny playfully pouted.

Harry smirked. "Sorry Mr. Weasley, but I think she caught on. Oh well…its time she learned the truth anyway…" He shrugged.

Mr. Weasley chuckled as Ginny playfully hit Harry, and then smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"Alright, you two. Come on." Charlie called.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I'm starving."

Everyone laughed.

"What's new?" Hermione giggled.

HPGWHPGW

Later that evening after they had eaten, and Percy had gone home, the rest of the family sat in the den as they enjoyed being together once again. Because of the number of people that had gathered in the den, Ron and Harry had transfigured a table and a couple of pillows into two nice couches, and the Weasley boys and Harry arranged them and the three other pre-existing couches in a circle with Teddy in the center. Harry sat on a couch with Ginny, Ron and Hermione were to the right of them; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat to the right of Ron and Hermione; Charlie and George sat to the right of their parents; and Bill and Fleur sat to the right of Charlie and George and the left of Harry and Ginny.

Harry was having the time of his life. As he sat with his best friends, his future family, and the love of his life, he couldn't help but feel extremely blessed. He smiled brightly as he looked down at the beautiful red-head tucked under his arm. Even then, after travel and all that she had done that day, she was still amazingly beautiful in her yellow sweatpants and one of Harry's old sweatshirts. Her hair was pulled back, and you could truly see the joy shining from her eyes as she laughed.

Harry was pulled back into the conversation when a pillow smacked into his head. Harry looked around confused.

"Hey mate! Are you going to stop gawking at my sister long enough to come or not?" Ron called out as he tried to hold back a smirk.

Harry made a confused face again. "Come where?" he asked.

The room laughed. "Wow… nice to know you pay so much attention! We asked if you wanted to go play some three-on-three Quidditch with us: three oldest against three youngest. Charlie is dying to test his seeker skills against yours. You in?" Ron asked. "We also thought we could give these beautiful ladies some time to chat.

Harry smiled brightly. "Definitely!" He smirked at Charlie. "You're going down Weasley!"

The older read-head laughed. "You're on Potter!"

With that, Harry leaned over and quickly kissed Ginny's cheek, then Teddy's head. Quickly running towards the stairs he called out, "Last one there has to join S.P.E.W.!"

The Weasley men all looked at each other with wide eyes and then simultaneously jumped up and scrambled towards the stairs.

The women laughed, including Hermione who chuckled as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Children! They are all just big children!"

Just as she said that, Teddy started to laugh loudly and wave around his stuffed snitch.

The ladies laughed again. "Oh, no!" Ginny giggled. "He is 8 months old and he is already trying to get out there with the guys. Between him and Harry, my hair will be gray by the time I am 25."

The ladies agreed as their laughter grew into the night.

HPGWHPGW

"So, Weasley, are you still feeling super confident about your seeker skills?" Harry gloated as he held the snitch in his hand.

"You just lucky," Charlie defended. "Besides, it took you two hours to find it. I still think I'm better. Rematch!" he challenged as he landed of the ground a few feet in front of Harry.

"I'm up for it! Its only 7:30. But you better ask you teammates. They are looking a little…" Harry put his hand up to his mouth and whispered like he was telling a secret, "worn out!" Harry laughed. "But fortunately, my teammates look fine though. It's probably just the age thing though." Harry teased.

"You wish, Potter!" Charlie called out. "You three may be younger but dad, Bill and I have more experience. We can beat you… now that we are warmed up…" he faltered.

The men laughed. "How about this, boys?" Mr. Weasley spoke up. "How about I go in and get Molly to make up a few sandwiches and something to drink. We can eat and then play our rematch."

Mr. Weasley was met with a sea of agreements. "Hey, Mr. Weasley, take Ron with you. Me, Charlie, Bill, and George will be inside in a second." He said as he gave a knowing nod towards Mr. Weasley.

With a knowing grin the older man nodded and headed toward the Burrow with his youngest son in tow.

"What's going on Harry?" Bill asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys. I have already talked to Ron, your parents, and Percy, but I still needed to talk to you guys. I want to ask Ginny to marry me, and I was planning on doing it this week, but I wanted to make sure that I asked your opinions first." Harry looked at the brothers.

The three Weasley boys were quiet for a minute, and then they all smiled.

"Brilliant, Harry! Welcome to the family! It's about time mate!" George said loudly as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Yeah. Soon we are going to have to attack you and get your head on straight!" Charlie smiled.

Harry smiled and looked at Bill who was looking at him with at troubled face. Harry's smile fell quickly as he waited for the oldest brother to speak. Finally after a minute, Bill spoke.

"You know what I am trying to figure out is how you got Percy to agree…" With that Bill broke into a smile and reached out to shake Harry's hand and then pull him into a brotherly hug.

Harry laughed. "Merlin, Bill. I thought you were trying to figure out how to kill me or something." The group laughed. "Ok, now guys, I need you to keep this a secret. I am going to do it this week so please don't ruin it!" Harry begged.

The brothers agreed, and began to head back to the house to be met by Ron. "Hey, Mum told me to tell you that our sandwiches are almost ready."

"Awesome! I'll race you, Ron!" Harry said as he began to run towards the house.

"Hey! You got a head start!" Ron called after him as he began to run to catch up with his friend.

Ron and Harry raced to the house, with a tie, and then walked in the house. When they walked into the kitchen they saw the ladies at the counter with their backs to them. They smiled at each other.

"One…Two…" Harry whispered to Ron. "Three!" With that, Ron and Harry grabbed their respective significant others causing them to scream.

"Ew! Harry! You're nasty! It's December. How did you get so sweaty?" Ginny called as she wiped off her arms.

Harry held his stomach as he bent over and laughed loudly. Ron, standing next to him, had turned completely red as tears of mirth came from his eyes.

"Sorry, Love," Harry said. "It was too much to resist."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. You're still a git." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione giggled.

Harry laughed and looked at his god-son, who was laughing loudly. "Well, at least Teddy thinks I'm funny." Harry walked over to Teddy and ran his hand over the child's red locks. As he turned away, Harry heard a sound that took him completely off guard.

"Har!" a little voice shouted.

Suddenly, the busy kitchen, which had been full of noise, quieted immediately and turned toward the high-chair in the corner.

Ginny looked at the small child with wide eyes. "Did he just talk?" she spoke, though it came out like a whisper.

Harry walked back to the high-chair and looked down. Teddy raised his arms toward his god-father. "Har! Har!"

Harry smiled brightly and picked up the child. "He said my name! He said his first word and it was my name!" Harry laughed with glee as he hugged Teddy tightly.

Ginny smiled and walked over to her two boys. She gave both as kiss on the head. "I can't believe it. I don't think this holiday could get any better!"

Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then at Ron, and quickly at Ginny's brothers, then back at Ginny. "I don't know. I have good feelings about this holiday…"


	14. Preparation and Proposal

**hey guys... guess what...i am updating...again! yay! so i really hope you like this chapter. it is actually a large part of a story that i wrote but never published. the story was going to be my take on the 7th book but i decided to do this story after DH came out. Although...just a little fact, my story had several similarities to DH, including the marriage and death of Tonks and Lupin. I also said that they would have had a child and Harry and Ginny would raise the baby. Sound familiar? well... in my first story, the baby was a girl...but anyway... once DH came out, i decided that this story would be better...so here we are. But as i was saying, this is a large part of the proposal from the other story. i hope you like it. please review!!!!!**

**Kris**

**chapter 14-Preparation and Proposals**

Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas Eve. It was the night that the whole family was coming for dinner. But more importantly, it was the night that Harry was going to propose to Ginny. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. He knew that Ginny loved him, but he couldn't help but be nervous.

Harry sat at the kitchen table fully immersed in his thoughts as he absently sipped from a cup of tea. He sat knew exactly how he was going to propose, and he was glad that he already had the one of the hard parts of the proposal done with. Harry was thrilled that the Weasley brothers and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had so readily agreed. Harry had even asked Hermione. He had known that she would support him but it hadn't felt right not to officially ask her, and as he had predicted, Hermione backed him up fully.

Harry looked up from his thoughts when he began to get the feeling that someone was watching him. He smiled when he saw Hermione smiling down at him.

"You aren't nervous are you?" she asked sitting down at the table in front of him.

"Just a little," Harry replied truthfully as he looked down at his hands.

"Harry, look at me. Hey, why are you nervous? If she didn't love you and plan on marrying you then she wouldn't be so active in helping you raise Teddy. Harry, when she looks at you she has that same look in her eyes that you have in yours when you look at her. She has been yours since before you met. Back then, she was in love with a legend, a myth, a story book hero, the boy-who-lived. But now, she is in love with you. She is in love with Harry James Potter. And you have to admit that ever since you pulled her out of that chamber all those years ago, you have held a soft spot for her," she said with a knowing grin. She laughed when Harry nodded, but she continued. "Harry, do you not find it a bit funny that you have faced and killed the darkest wizard known to man and you suffered through years of being at the top of his hit list, but when it comes to asking the woman that you love, who you know loves you back, to marry you, you are more nervous than me during finals!" Hermione laughed with her friend. "Come on, Harry. Relax. You have nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled brightly at Hermione. "You are an amazing friend Hermione! I don't know what I would do without you. I feel so much better."

"Good, I'm glad," Hermione said with a bright smile. "And thanks to you too Harry. I can't imagine my life without you either."

Harry smiled, got up and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm going to go take a walk by the lake. And thanks, Mione. You are the greatest." With that Harry grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

HPGWHPGW

Harry checked his reflection in the mirror one last time ask he walked out of his room. It was time.

He then walked into Ron's room, where he took Teddy from Hermione who was sitting on Ron's bed. He smiled brightly at his friends and received a reassuring nod from Ron and a wink from Hermione. Grinning, he walked out of the room, and his only thought was: "This is going to be good!"

HPGWHPGW

Everyone sat around in a circle in the living room waiting chatting with each other happily. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Ok, Teddy can go first and then Harry, and around the circle 'til we end with Ginny." Mr. Weasley smiled at everyone but gave a small wink in Harry's direction.

"Alright mate," Harry said to Teddy "Let's see what Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur got you."

HPGWHPGW

So for the next hour, everyone went around the circle opening their presents in turn and thanking the giver. Finally it was Ginny's turn. Ginny unwrapped many gifts until there was just one left. This present was from Harry. She began to pull the paper off the heavy box. When all the wrapping paper was gone, she looked down at a small old trunk with the initials LEP on it. Ginny gently lifted up the latch and opened the trunk. She looked at Harry as a tear fell down her cheek. She then bent down and carefully lifted up a white silk gown. From the inside the folds of the gown fell a note. Ginny gently picked it up and looked at the beautiful writing. She cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

"My Dearest Harry, This was my wedding dress that I married the love of my life in. I always knew he was the right one for me, even when I wasn't so willing to admit it to myself. I jut knew by the way that he made my heart skip when he said my name or looked at me. I also knew because I wanted to make him a better person just like he made me want to be a better person. Harry, I know at times it will seem like love will never come, but when you finally do find it, don't ever let it go. Who ever you fall in love with should make you complete, and you should complete her too. And once you have that complete love, it can never die. My dearest Harry, I love you so much. All my love, Mom."

Ginny looked at Harry as tears fell down her cheeks, but she continued to unpack the trunk. Next there was a picture of a man with dark unruly hair on one knee in front of a beautiful red-headed woman. The woman said something to the man and he stood up and hugged her, spinning her around. Ginny flipped the picture to read the writing on the back. Again she read the beautiful writing aloud.

"This was James' proposal. This was the beginning of the happiest days of my life."

Ginny gently laid the picture on top of the dress. Finally she pulled out a very large, old photo album. Opening it to the first page, she saw a picture of two people at their wedding. Underneath the picture was another picture of their left hands. The woman's hand was lying over her husbands so you could see both rings. Ginny looked at the bottom of the page and gasped. "Richard and Elizabeth Potter. May 22nd, 1523." She looked at Harry and flipped to the last page. There she found a picture of a red-head in the white gown that lay next to her. She was smiling at a dark haired man. Ginny looked down at the picture of their hands. The woman was wearing a dazzling diamond and emerald engagement ring set in platinum, with a plain platinum band underneath. The man was wearing a plain platinum band as well. Her voice caught in her throat as she read the names. "James and Lily Potter. July 27, 1978."

She stared at the page until she realized that someone had moved in front of her, and she gasped when she saw that it was Harry on one knee.

Taking Ginny's hand in his, Harry began, "Ginny, that photo album has a photo of every Potter wedding since 1523. Gin, I love you with all of my heart. I want to marry you. I want you to be the one next to me in that album. Ginny, my mom said that the woman I fell in love with should complete me, and you do. Everyday I am with you I realize more and more that you are the love of my life. So, Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry then opened the box in his hand. The beautiful ring had a large square emerald in the middle with two smaller square diamonds on each side. Ginny's hand went over her mouth and new tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she looked at the ring. That was because she recognized the ring. It was the ring that she had seen in the picture. This was Lily Potter's ring. This was Harry's mother's ring.

"Yes," she finally whispered. "Yes!"

Harry smiled brightly and slipped the ring onto Ginny's left hand. He stood up and pulled Ginny tightly to him. He then leaned down and kissed her, and at the same time, he picked her up and spun her around, just as his father had done to his mother years before. They laughed when they saw a flash and Ron giving them thumbs up with a camera in his hand. This really had been the best Christmas Eve imaginable.

**I just wanted to take a second and give out a special thanks to **PASSION4WRITING4EVER**. Thanks so much for your encouragement and also your advise. I appreciate it more than you know! Thanks!**


	15. Christmas Day pt 1

**Hey guys. sorry it took so long. I hope this makes up for it a bit. This chapter is actually going to be split up into two chapters because it was getting really long. I am hoping to have part 2 of this chapter up fairly soon. Thank you to those who have stuck with me through all this time! **

**-Kris**

Christmas day. So many things had changed since the year before. The war was over. Voldemort was gone. Ron and Hermione were engaged, as were Harry and Ginny, who were also guardians over an 8 month old. Bill and Fleur were married, and expecting their first child. But most obvious of all, Fred was gone. The house wasn't quite the same without him. And though the family was thrilled with most of the changes since the previous year, the pain and the loss was evident throughout the house.

Harry and Ginny had been the only ones to stay at the Burrow that day. Ron and Hermione had gone to Hermione's family's house, George went to Angelina's, Bill and Fleur had left the night before to France, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone with Charlie back to Romania to visit for the day. The house felt empty and quiet without the usual noise pulsing through the house, but the teenagers were making the best of it.

When they woke up, they made a small breakfast for themselves and Teddy. When they had finished eating, they had all bundled up and went out and played in the snow. Teddy had taken an instant liking for the frozen flakes, and was terribly disappointed when his god-mother picked him up and took him inside. After giving the child a bath, the young people had retired to the living room. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch while Teddy played in the middle of the floor. Harry had quickly put up a shield about 5 feet around the fireplace so that Teddy wouldn't crawl too close. Since Teddy had begun to crawl, about 2 days ago, Harry and Ginny were realizing how much trouble the baby would begin to cause when they returned to Hogwarts.

It was mid-morning and Harry and Ginny were sitting quietly enjoying the time together."Hey Gin," Harry whispered.

"Hmm?"

"There is something that I want to do today. You don't have to come with me, and I would fully understand if you didn't want to…"

Ginny turned so that she was facing Harry. "What is it Harry?"

Harry paused for a second. "I want to go see the Dursleys."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. That had been the last thing she had expected him to say. "Wha…What? Why?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Because no matter what, I am alive because they took me in. And without them, I wouldn't be here. I know they treated me like dirt and I know that they probably don't give a crap if they ever see me again…but I need to see them."

Ginny was speechless. Sometimes Harry surprised her. She sat there looking at him for a minute before she shook her head and turned back around and cuddled back into his chest. "Fine. But I am going with you."

Harry just smirked. "Ok, Gin."

HPGWGPGW

It had been a while since Harry had seen Number Four, Privet Drive, and it had not changed a bit. All the houses in the neighborhood still looked alike, the fancy cars still pristinely clean and sitting in the driveway, and even the Christmas decorations looked the same.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Harry looked at Ginny who looked back. The two held a silent conversation at which Ginny just nodded. Sighing once more, Harry reached up and knocked on the door. He fidgeted and moved Teddy in his arms. Finally, the door opened, and Harry came face to face with Dudley, except this Dudley did not look like himself at all. Had Harry not recognized him by the shocked look on his face, he would have never known this man. Dudley and grown a bit more, and now stood at a good 6'2''. But that was not all that had changed about his size…Dudley had lost, what had to be, a hundred to a hundred fifty pounds.

For about thirty seconds the estranged family stared at each other in silence, until Teddy suddenly began jumping up and down laughing. Slowly, a smile began to spread across Dudley's face.

"Harry. You are the last person I expected to see here." Dudley said as he moved aside so that Harry and Ginny could walk in the house.

Harry and Ginny walked into the lobby of the house and then followed Dudley into the den. There they were met with a sight that shocked them.

The Dursleys had always decorated for Christmas; presents stacked up everywhere, cakes, pies, cookies, and the biggest tree that was always decorated with white lights and candy canes. But this year, underneath the glittering tree, laid a very small amount of presents, which was a huge change from the years before.

Petunia Dursley was sitting on the couch reading a book when the group walked into the room.

"Hey Mom," Dudley said. "Look who was at the door."

Petunia looked up and smiled. "Harry! Its so good to see you! I didn't expect you!" she cried as she got up and embraced Harry, trapping Teddy tightly in between. After a moment, Teddy let out a loud cry of aggravation which caused Aunt Petunia to jump back and look at the child blankly.

Ginny took a step forward as Harry tightened his hold on Teddy. They had no idea what she would do. But they were all shocked when she began to smile brightly again.

"Well hello there. Aren't you a sweetheart? What's your name?" she asked as she reached out and took Teddy from Harry, holding him carefully in her arms.

"His name is Teddy," Ginny spoke up. "Teddy Remus Lupin. He is eight months old."

Aunt Petunia grinned at Ginny. "He is precious. Is Lupin your last name, dear?"

"N-no," Harry stuttered. "Her last name is Weasley. Well, at least for now it is. She is my fiancée. Teddy is our god-son. We have custody of him because his parents were killed in the Final Battle of the War."

Petunia looked up at Harry with a look that he couldn't quite figure out. But before she could speak, a large, booming voice came into the room.

"Harry? I thought that was your voice I heard. Merry Christmas, my boy." Harry was surprised again by a clap on the back by his uncle.

Confused, Harry used his Legilimens to carefully search through his aunt and uncles minds and was amazed by what he found. Regret.

He was brought back into reality by the sound of a child's cry. Harry looked up and found Teddy safely in Ginny's arms playing with a strand of her red hair. He continued to look around the room until his eyes landed on a young woman with brunette curls carrying a beautiful toddler.

"Harry," Dudley spoke up, "I would like you to meet a few people. This is my wife, Rachel," he said putting his arms around the brunette. "And this is my daughter, Raeanne."

Harry's face snapped toward Dudley. "Wife? Daughter? What is going on here?!"

Dudley laughed. "I guess things have changed a lot, huh?"

"Yes! Since when are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon happy to see me? Since when are you thin? Since when do you have a wife and daughter? And where are all the presents?!"

"Harry, I think that we need to explain some things to you. Sit down, son." Vernon directed as Harry sat down on the couch and took Teddy from Ginny when she sat next to him.

"Just after you left," his aunt began, "your uncle and I got into a terrible car accident. For a few weeks, the doctors weren't sure that we were going to make it. But then suddenly, one day we both began to get better. The Doctors say it was a miracle. But anyway, after that, we all began to re-examine our lives. And we realized that we were so, very wrong in our actions towards you."

Uncle Vernon interrupted. "We began to see that if we had died, we would have wanted someone to be there for Dudley. We would have wanted someone to take him in and treat him as part of their family. That is when we realized that our behavior towards you was inexcusable. We vowed that if we ever saw you again, we would do absolutely anything to get you to understand how sorry we are and that we will do anything to prove that to you. We also hope, but understand fully if you refuse, we hope that from here on we can be the family to you that you deserved all those years ago, and the family that you deserve now."

Harry starred at them blankly for a moment, then turned to Dudley and said, "Ok. Its your turn. Explain."

Dudley laughed. "Well shortly after you left, I began dating Rachel. We had been friends for a while, but she wouldn't date me. But when you left, I started trying to straighten up my life. Rachel was there for me through all of that. And she was there for me when my parents got into the accident. During all that, I met Raeanne. Rae is Rachel's daughter from a previous relationship, and I hadn't met her because Rachel was afraid that we would all look down on her if we knew about Rae. But by then, I was in love with her. So on our six month anniversary, I proposed, and then we were married on the one year anniversary of our first date. As soon as we returned from our honeymoon, I legally adopted Rae." Dudley paused and grinned. "I couldn't be happier."

Dudley chuckled. "Oh yeah. And I lost all the weight because I want to be around for my family for as long as I can. So I worked really hard and I am now healthy, and I can do all sorts of stuff now. I doubt even you could out-run me now," he said to Harry, laughing.

Harry smiled back at his cousin.

The room was silent as Harry looked from person to person. Harry, again, lightly probed his family's minds and found that everything that they had said had been the absolute truth. They really were sorry for what they had done to him. And although they had treated him horribly throughout his entire childhood, Harry found himself forgiving them instantly. He realized that he couldn't hold a grudge against them…no matter how much he wanted to, and no matter how much they deserved it. They were his family. His only living relatives. And Harry was not going to miss out on a chance to be close to them.

Harry held his serious face and looked toward his aunt and uncle. "There is one more thing that you need to explain to me before I consider what you have said." He paused. "Where ARE all the presents?!"

The Dursleys laughed. "We agreed to get just one present for each person, and put the rest of what we would have spent in Raeanne's college fund." Dudley explained. "Of course Rae gets a few extra presents, but noting like the old days."

Harry nodded. "Would you mind if Ginny and I stepped into the kitchen to talk. I want to discuss all these changes with her before we decide anything."

Petunia nodded fervently. "Go on in, dear. There is some fresh coffee in the pot if you want some. Help yourself. And take your time."

Harry got up and started towards the kitchen when Teddy let out loud cry from his arms. "Har!" Teddy squealed.

Harry looked at his god-son. "Do you want to stay in here and play with Rae?" he asked.

Teddy responded by squealing again and patting his hands excitedly on Harry's chest.

Harry looked at Rachel and Dudley. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Harry." Rachel's sweet voice responded.

Harry set the child down and watched as he crawled over to the little girl who was standing by her parents. He turned and walked to the kitchen, with Ginny walking closely behind. Harry opened the kitchen door and allowed Ginny to enter before him. After checking Teddy once more, he walked in and shut the door.

Ginny was leaning against the table with her arms crossed over her chest. "Harry, what in the world is going on? This is so not what I expected."

Harry walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Me either. But I read their minds. They were telling the truth. They really regret what they did. And Gin…I forgive them."

"Harry, are you serious?" Ginny said as her eyes got wide. "After everything they have done to you?" She began to tear up. "They don't deserve your forgiveness. What if they hurt you again? What if this is a trick?"

Harry stepped forward and took Ginny into his arms. "Gin, I have to at least try. Since I can remember all I have wanted was to have a real relationship with them. Maybe they could tell me stories about my mom. But I know that they mean it. And it could be good for Teddy. But Gin, I need your support. I can't do this without you," he whispered into her hair.

She lifted her head from Harry's chest and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure this is for real? Are you sure you have to do this?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Ginny sighed and put her forehead against Harry's chest. After a minute, she lifted her head and looked at him again. "Ok. I'm behind you. But Harry, Please be careful. I don't want them to hurt you again."

Harry smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. He then rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

Ginny nodded and kissed him again. "I love you Harry. So much. Even if you are far too forgiving."

Harry laughed. "I love you too Gin."

After several minutes, the couple left the kitchen and headed back, hand-in-hand, to the den. Harry smiled as he entered the room at the sight before him.

Vernon Dursley was laying on his back on the floor laughing heartily as Teddy and Raeanne used him as a human jungle gym. Rachel had a camera out and was taking pictures with a smile on her face.

The family laughed when Teddy reached out and took a large tug on Vernon's mustache, and the older man let out a small cry of pain. Harry chuckled, and walked over to the child and picked him up off of his uncles chest.

"Now Teddy, don't hurt Uncle Vernon," he said laughing softly. He then placed a kiss on the child's forehead and handed him to Ginny, giving her a meaningful look. He then turned to his aunt and uncle. "Can I talk to you two in private, please?" The pair nodded and got up, following him into the kitchen. Harry and Vernon sat at the table while Petunia got a few sodas out of the refrigerator and brought them over to the table and put them down in front of each man.

Harry thanked his aunt and took a sip from the bottle. He then cleared his throat and began.

"Ginny and I have talked, and we have decided to give this a try. We want Teddy to have as much family as possible, and you are family. We want you to realize that even though I have forgiven you for all those years, I have not forgotten. I hope that one day it can all be just a bad memory, but for now, we are cautious. Not for me, but for Teddy." Harry finished and took a sip from his soda and waited for his aunt and uncle to respond.

After a few silent moments, Harry was surprised when his aunt reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Harry. We will not let you down."

Harry smiled at his aunt and squeezed her hand. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. "What about magic? Ginny and I are both of age and can do magic anytime, and Teddy is a wizard too."

Vernon gave Harry another regretful look. "We are in full support of you and your magic. We know about the war and we also know that you were the one who ended it. We know you have power. And we are sorry for treating your magic like a curse rather than a gift."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, Uncle Vernon. I have a feeling that this is going to be a really good thing." Smiling, Harry got up and walked around the table to hug his aunt and uncle.

"Does Rachel know?" Harry asked after he pulled away from his aunt.

"No," Vernon answered. "We figured that if you never came back, or didn't forgive us, that there would be no reason for us to expose your secret. But then if you did, it should be your choice on what you want to tell her."

Harry nodded. "Ok. I think I'll get Ginny to tell her.

With that, the newly rejoined family left the kitchen and headed back to the den.

Harry walked over to Ginny and leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, kissed Harry on the cheek, and handed Teddy to him.

Walking over to her new friend, Ginny smiled. "Rachel, will you come out to the garden with me for a minute? I need to tell you something."

Rachel nodded and followed the red-head out.

Dudley watched as his wife walked out of the house. He turned and looked at Harry. "Is she going to tell her about the magic?"

Harry nodded and sat down on the couch. "How do you think she will take it?"

Dudley thought a moment. "I think she will take it very well. She is very understanding and curious too. She will probably make Ginny show her all sorts of stuff." Dudley chuckled.

Harry grinned. When he had decided to come to visit his childhood home that day, he had never expected things to turn out the way they had. But he had a feeling that it was the beginning of something great.

**In the garden:**

Ginny walked out the door with Rachel at her heels. When Ginny reached a bench and turned to look at Rachel and was surprised to find her jumping up and down slightly with her hands covering her mouth. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel smiled broadly. "He is Harry Potter. You are Ginny Weasley. I can not believe I am actually getting to meet you. I wanted to years ago when…"

Ginny interrupted her. "Rachel, what are you talking about?"

Rachel smiled. "Ginny, I am a witch."

**I think that is my first Cliff hanger...yeah...nice. anyway...please review.**


	16. Christmas Day pt 2

**I know that it always seems like something happens to delay my writing but this time it was absolutely no fault of my own. My computer decided to get like the worse virus available. I was computer-less! But it has been fixed. so Hopefully there wont be anymore problems. Hope you Enjoy!**

**-Kris**

Ginny blinked several times. "But…how? How is that possible? I…would know you…"

Rachel smiled. "I went to Beauxbatons."

"But you're not French."

"No," Rachel laughed. "No, I'm not. I was supposed to go to Hogwarts but my family moved to France the year before I was supposed to start school so I just went there instead."

Ginny stared at the girl for a moment and grinned. "Does Dudley know?"

Rachel's grin dropped quickly. She looked down. "No. I have wanted to tell him. And I was going to. But I knew who his cousin was and I knew that his family wasn't all that supportive of magic. And I already had a daughter…I was afraid that if I told him…I would loose him. Dudley really isn't the same person that Harry left here. And I don't know what I would do without him. But there is only so much a person can take." She sighed and sat down and the bench and put her head in her hands.

Ginny put her hand on Rachel's back. "You have to tell him. And I don't know why you think that Rae would be a reason for Dudley to leave you. He loves her. I can tell. I really think that he feels like she is his own daughter, and that is a special thing. But Rachel, you can't keep this a secret from him. Rae will start to show signs before long, and I don't think it will take long for Dudley will recognize them for what they are."

"I know. I feel horrible for having to lie to him. About a lot of things: where I went to school, who Rae's father is and how he died…important things like that. Things that I so wish I could go back and tell the truth about. He deserved to know before he married me."

Ginny paused. "Why did you lie about Rae's father? What couldn't Dudley know?"

Rachel stayed quiet for a minute. "He was a wizard too. His name was Eddie Peterson…"

"Wait," Ginny interrupted. "I know that name. But how?"

"He went to Hogwarts. He was a Ravenclaw. He was two years ahead of Harry. Anyway, we met the summer after my 3rd year when his family came to France to stay at their summer house. We became inseparable that summer. And about a month in, Eddie asked me to be his girlfriend. It was difficult. I mean I was about to start my 4th year, he was about to start his 6th. And there was the fact that he lived so far away. But we decided to try and make it work. And for the next two and a half years, we held a romance through letters and occasional visits." Rachel smiled at the memory. "I fell so hard for that boy. I would read his letters a thousand times. And I would mark off days until we were to see each other again. Anyway, the July before my 6th year, when I was 16, Eddie and I decided we wanted to get married. He was eighteen, and we loved each other so much. I couldn't imagine being without him." Rachel blushed. "Plus, I had made a promise to my family that I would wait until marriage to have sex…and Eddie and I had been together a long time…and you know…well…we didn't want to wait." Ginny grinned. "Anyway, we ran off and got married. Our parents were furious with us for not telling them before we did it, but they were happy for us and supported us. Eddie moved to France and we got special permission for me to live in this little flat with him right off school bounds. Then, in February, Raeanne was born. On Valentine's day. She was really early, and it was kind of touch-and-go for a while, but she pulled through. We were so happy." Rachel stopped as a tear fell down her cheek. She signed and continued. "Then about a month after Rae was born, there was a death eater attack in downtown muggle France. Eddie was there and he fought…"

Ginny gasped. "He was killed. He was in Fred and George's year. I remember that they were really upset about it. I knew his name sounded familiar."

Rachel nodded. "Well, after that, I was devastated. I was a 17 year old widow with a new baby. I didn't know what to do. So, I talked to Madame Maxime and we came up with a plan for me to go ahead and finish school. Mine and Eddie's parents took Rae which allowed me to take 14 hour days. It was horrible. I missed my husband. I missed my daughter. I missed sleep. But it was worth it in the end. When school let out that year, I was finished. So I packed mine and Rae's things and moved here. We got a house down the street from Eddie's parents and they baby-sit her sometimes. Even now. Dudley is so great about sharing Rae. And Eddie's parents really like him too. But you're right. I need to tell all of this to Dudley. He deserves better." Rachel stood. "Thank you for listening, Ginny."

Ginny stood and smiled at her new friend. "It's no problem. I'm happy to listen anytime. Now…you go in there and show your husband just how much of a witch you are."

Rachel laughed. "Nice." With that, she turned and walked toward the house.

HPGWHPGW

" 'inny!"

Ginny looked up and smiled as Harry came out of the house with Teddy in his arms. She stood up and walked to Harry and took Teddy and hugged him close. "Hello sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

Harry grinned. "I sure did. I think Teddy did too." He laughed and leaned down to kiss Ginny on the forehead.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed "Not you!"

Harry winked at her and put an arm around her waist. "Are you about ready to leave? Dudley and Rachel are upstairs talking about something and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Rae to get some ice cream. But they said they would be in touch with a time for us to come to dinner. I think they are actually going to owl me! Can you believe it?"

"Amazing." Ginny laughed. "And I'm ready. And by the way…I know why Rachel had to talk to Dudley."

"Tell me."

Ginny leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear. When she leaned back she busted out laughing when she saw Harry's face.

"No way!"

Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah. And that's not all…"

HPGWHPGW

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat around the fireplace that night telling stories about their Christmas.

"Yeah," Harry said as he retold part of his day. "But that's not the best part."

Ron gaped. "What could be better than all that?"

"Dudley is married. And has an adopted daughter. And…"

Hermione grinned. "You're right. That is really unexpected. But that's good for him."

Ginny chuckled. "That is SO not the most unexpected part."

Ron sighed. "Well…tell us."

Harry looked at his friends. "Dudley's wife and daughter are witches."

With that the whole room began to laugh at the irony of the day. The unforgettable, unexpected, hilarious irony.

**PLEASE PLEASE....Review.... **


End file.
